Dawn of a New Age
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander recieves something that changes his life forever


1Dawn of the Emerald Age

By William Gilmor

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the D.C. comics characters in this story.

Courage is not lack of fear. It is having fear and facing whatever comes no matter what. That is true courage.

1. You'll have to do.

Xander was standing outside the Bronze venting his rage at Cordelia Chase and the gaggle of sheep that claim to be her best friends.

As he turned to leave a green light flashed thru the alley and Xander was knocked to his back sitting up he found himself nose to nose with a blue midget in a red dress.

"You'll have to do. Take it." stated the midget as he held out a green ring.

"Ok and and what am I suppose to do with it?" asked Xander as the midget dropped the ring in his hand.

"What you must."

"What to you mean? What's suppose to happen.?" asked Xander as he felt the power in the ring. There was no way to describe the goodness of the power radiating from the ring.

"What must." answer the midget before vanishing in a flash of the same green light he arrived it.

"Wait... I don't have any idea what the hell just happened." muttered Xander as he looked over the ring in his hand.

sliding it down on to his finger a green fire engulfed him after a second he stood wearing the uniform of the Green Lantern.

"Either I am having the weirdest dream ever and for Sunnydale that's saying something or my life just got a whole lot more complicated." spoke Xander as he felt the costume that he was now wearing.

Looking around the alley for any trace of the blue midget in the dress to prove he wasn't going nuts Xander's eyes focused on a piece of green metal. As he reached for it the metal flew to his hand as it touched his ring it began to grow to alter it's shape it pulsed with power to became a lantern Xander gasped as he felt the power flowing thru the lantern in his hand.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Xander as he set the Lantern down on a crate in the alley a green light shoots from the Lantern and show a hologram of the Blue Midget.

"My Lantern if you seeing this then I did not have the power to do more then deliver the ring to you. I am Ganthet I am the last of the Guardians of the Universe. We tried to protect people by creating a galactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. One of the greatest Lanterns was a man from earth named Hal Jordan. After the destruction of Coast City in an earthquake Lantern Jordan in a state of mad grief over the fact he was away from earth on a mission attempted to resurrect the city and the people with the power of his ring. When he failed he attempted to use his Lantern Directly to do this. When we forbid him to do this he attempted to come to our world of OA and take the power to do this." Xander felt his stomach tighten he did not liking where this was heading.

"Jordan fought his way to OA thru many of our Green Lanterns killing some finally he absorbed the Main Power Battery of OA the source of the Green Lanterns power. He then departed OA for where I do not know. The Guardians of the Universe were killed when Jordan absorbed the Battery I am the last of the Guardians and I have chosen you to be the last Green Lantern. The Ring you wear is the most powerful weapon ever created. It must be recharged after you use it you will feel when you need to recharge when you need to charge it place it against the Lantern and recite an Oath of a Green Lantern to recharge it." as the Hologram faded a beam shot out of the Lantern hitting Xander in the head giving him a quick crash course in the ring's abilities.

Gathering his wits after what he absorbed Xander was startled by a shrill scream for help.

"Somebody help me." Xander recognized the voice of his former girlfriend Cordelia Chase.

"Cordy." Xander flew up over the Bronze and saw Cordy in the parking lot trying to escape from a vampire.

Diving down Xander flew thru the air slamming into the Vampire driving it clear thru the parking lot into the ground underneath the blacktop.

"No one hurts her." snarled Xander as a green stake appeared in his hand driving it thru the vampire's chest.

Cordelia looked at her savior in awe she had last her stake when the vampire grabbed her.

Xander turned around to face Cordelia and pulled the ring off his finger and dropped into his pocket.

"You ok Cordy?" asked Xander.

Cordelia looked in amazement that her hero had been Xander.

Picking up her dropped stake Xander wheeled back to the vampire and ended him.

Pocketing the stake Xander turned back to Cordy. But it appeared that for Cordy the lights were on but no one was home.

"Cordy you ok?" asked Xander as he walked up to her.

Clapping his hands together to try and wake her didn't work. Ok plan B thought Xander as he got ready for a slap.

Sweeping her into his arms Xander proceeded to kiss Cordelia.

Cordelia melted into his arms and embrace. Breaking the kiss Cordelia grabbed Xander and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Xan I'm so sorry I don't deserve this I know but please take me back. I was too worried about what people think about me to care about what I really wanted. You saved me after I hurt you and you still helped me you're a better person the I am and better then I deserve please take me back." cried Cordelia as she held on to him for dear life her near death and rescue by her freshly dumped boyfriend cemented the doubts about her actions and let her feel what she need to. That Xander had shown her another way in life and she was going to take it.

Xander smiled. "Not tonight Cordy I want you to be sure that you really want this and your not on an emotional overload so let me take you home and tomorrow we'll meet for breakfast and talk about us getting back together."

Cordelia raised an eye as to why Xander was acting like this.

Noticing Xander decided to cut her train of thought of at the head.

"Cordelia I love you and I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me.

Xander walked Cordy over to her car.

"Go home and relax and I will see you for breakfast at the pump tomorrow."smiled Xander as he flew off into the night leaving a green trail of energy.

The night could not pass quickly enough for Xander Harris. With any luck come this morning He and Cordelia Chase would be a real couple.

As Xander rounded the corner to the Pump his eyes widened as he saw police and medics surrounding the building. It looked as if a car had driven thru the Pump. Xander's heart became a block of ice as he realized that he knew the car. It was his father's.

As Xander ran to the scene he saw Cordelia being worked on by the Paramedics.

"Cordy." He screamed.

"Xander I'm sorry baby I should've never hurt you I love." whispered Cordelia as he eyes rolled up in her head. The medics working on her moving fast to try and bring her back as the Defib unit showed her flat lining.

A primal Scream the likes of which had never been heard in Sunnydale before or since echoed thru the town Xander became engulfed in Green Flames as his eyes darted back and forth and till they came to rest on his Father being led to a squad car in cuffs.

Xander flew thru the air and knocked his father to the ground and wrapped his hands around the old drunk's neck

"You killed her dad. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Xander demanded as he tighten his grip on his father's neck despite the fact Six cops were trying to pull Xander off of his father.

Anthony Harris's world was growing dark as his son was strangling him as six pigs were trying to pull him off.

"No." Xander dropped the old drunk. "She wouldn't want me to do it." Xander stood despite the cops trying to restrain him.

Xander's focus turned to his ring he needed to get as far from Sunnydale as he could. A green energy surrounded Xander as he flew into the air climbing higher and higher passing into the void of space the darkness around him matching the darkness of the hole in his heart as he speed off into the void.

Once Xander calmed down and stopped focusing on trying to out run the pain he found himself on a world that quite frankly looked like a war zone.

"Oa." Xander breathed as he saw the shattered remains of the central power battery.

As Xander looked around he saw the bodies of the fallen memories of the Green Lantern Corp and the Guardians of the Universe.

"This isn't right." Xander whispered as he looked at something so massive that was destroyed by one of there own.

Xander felt a weight in his hands as a shovel appeared constructed by his ring. A sad smile formed on his face he new what to do.

It had taken almost a solid or work but all the Guardians and the Lanterns were given a proper burial Xander had even used the shattered pieces of the Central Power Battery as grave makers.

"Thank you." a voice came from behind him.

Spinning around Xander saw the same blue midget who had given him the ring.

"Thank you for giving them the honor they deserved." Ganthet told him as tears ran down his face.

Xander knelt down to the last of the Guardians and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"They protected so many people and guarded the universe and brought some light into the darkness. To do any less would be a disservice to there memory."

Ganthet looked in Xander's eyes and knew he had chosen well.

"Thank you my boy but I believe that is someone you need to say good bye too."

"I know I just kept hoping this was a dream something I'd wake up from. But thank you for telling me."

"Go say your goodbyes."

Xander nodded with tears in his eyes as he took off from Oa and started back to earth. He had some un finished business.

Returning to Sunnydale had been harder then he had thought. Landing in his backyard Xander heard a loud banging on his front door.

Xander walked around to see Buffy and Willow banging on his door. But he wasn't ready to talk to them he needed to say a goodbye first.

Xander stood in the back of the funeral home as Harmony talked about Cordelia and told about how they had been best friends then she moved aside to let David Chase close out the service for his eldest daughter.

"I ... I can't do this. This isn't right I not the one to speak about her." Looking over the crowd he saw Xander and gave him a sad smile.

"Alexander Harris I think you should be the one to speak about my Cordelia. I knew about the two of you since the beginning and you made her the happiest I ever saw her. Please this is your place not mine." David was near tears as he motioned for Xander to come up and speak.

Xander steeled himself and walked up to the podium.

"I held Cordy as she died the last thing she said was she loved me. When she died I went nuts and almost killed the man that hurt her my own Father. I wanted to kill him so badly the only reason I didn't was Cordelia wouldn't want me to. That side of her she kept to herself only a few knew her softer side the side that was all heart. She was so caring and so full of life. It didn't matter that me come from to completely different walks of life. She saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself and we fell in love. It didn't matter if we were fighting or kissing we always knew that our hearts would win out because that's what she taught me that's the light she brought into my life. She showed me that it didn't matter rich or poor big or little strong or weak. It's the power of your heart the will see you thru anything. We even Broke up the night be before she died but afterward when we both left in the parking lot we came back to one another because it was what our hearts wanted. Our first date together was breakfast that morning. But now she has gone home to the light in the sky her light shining more brightly then ever. Our world is a little grayer less bright because of it. I know one day I will see her again but until that day. There will a shadow where she should be in our lives."

As Xander stepped down and started to walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning Xander was face to face with David Chase.

"Thank you for making her Happy." was all the Man was able to say as he hugged Xander as tears fell from his eyes.

Xander smiled and nodded as he walked down thru the rows to leave. If he had stopped to look around he would've seen there was not a dry eye in the room after his speech. Even as the tears fell and he kept his head held high. The residents of Sunnydale watched as a young man that they had all sadly misjudged walked away alone with his pain grieving for the young lady they all thought they knew


End file.
